


Ugly Sweaters and Jingle Bells

by chasingkerouac



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Drunken Shenanigans, Klaine Advent, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, klaine advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingkerouac/pseuds/chasingkerouac
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find the perfect sweaters to celebrate the season and fail to remember the golden holiday rule -- never drink Rachel's pink drinks.





	Ugly Sweaters and Jingle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaine Advent 2014. Words: Balance, Grace

“I’m really surprised you’re this into this.”

“You’re surprised I’m into fashion?”

“I’m not sure I’d count this as fashion.”

“It’s a chance to push my sartorial boundaries.”  Kurt pushed open the door to the dressing room and leaned against the doorway.  His hand resting on a cocked hip and an eyebrow lifted to give his best face as he introduced Blaine to the glory that was this sweater.  “What do you think?”

It was Goodwill, there really shouldn’t be anything surprising about the abomination that Kurt was dressed it.  Blaine covered his mouth as he took in the scene.  The applique angels and what he assumed were multiple versions of the star of Bethlehem adorned the front, with music notes trailing down the arms.  “Oh… Kurt… it’s…”

“Only the  _ _perfect__  ugly sweater for Elliott’s boyfriend’s ugly sweater party,” Kurt beamed.  “Have you ever seen anything that could beat this?”

Blaine bit his lip again as he grinned.  “Well, there was that one that had palm trees and the battery lights.”

“You haven’t seen the back,” Kurt chuckled, turning around.  Embroidered from shoulder to shoulder was  _ _Amazing grace how sweet the sound__  and below was a trio of slightly misshapen angels looking either like they were singing, or stuck in a moment of ecstasy.  Which, being angels, was probably a mixture of both.  “Isn’t it amazing?” he asked.

“You will be the belle of the ball,” Blaine assured him.  “At least one of us will - “

“Nope, you’re not getting out of it,” Kurt said.  He reached back and tossed a sky blue sweater at him.  “I grabbed the palm trees with battery lights for you.  I think it’ll bring out your eyes.”

“But I’ll look like a Jimmy Buffett does Christmas,” Blaine protested.  “Can’t I just wear a red sweater and a cute bowtie and you say that you don’t like it, so it technically counts as an ‘ugly sweater’?”

Kurt shook his head.  “Nope, you’re not getting out of it.  Besides, we’ll pour you some eggnog, you won’t even think about it.”

“I should probably stay away from the eggnog,” Blaine said, relenting to Kurt’s clothing choices.  He knew better than to protest when Kurt got that look in his eye.  “It makes me a silly.”

“But not as silly as the sweater,” Kurt beamed.  “C’mon, lets see if we can find terrible pants to make it even better!”

 

***

***

 

“Do you think that Rudolph has other red parts?”

Kurt bit down on his tongue to keep from replying, but couldn’t completely tamp down on the smile.  He shifted his hold on Blaine, keeping his boyfriend standing.  Mostly.  “How much eggnog did you have?” he asked lightly, already knowing the answer.

“How did Rachel make it pink?” Blaine asked.  “Why does she like pink drinks.  Her pink drinks are dangerous.  I should never drink her pink.”

“Nooo,” Kurt agreed.  “You should never drink Rachel’s pink.  And you should  _ _never__  word it like that again,” he chuckled.  

Blaine stumbled on the sidewalk, clutching Kurt’s arm to keep his balance.  “You didn’t answer my Rudolph question,” he pointed out.  “That was a serious question.  Kurt!   _ _Kurt!__ ,” he laughed.  He laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder as they walked.  

It was awkward, but Kurt wasn’t going to shove him off. Not when Blaine had moved into the cuddly stage of his drunkenness.  “I didn’t answer you, because I didn’t want to dignify it with a response.  Rudolph is a beloved children’s character and a significant portion of my childhood, and just because one of Rachel’s cast mates decided that an ‘ugly sweater’ party meant that he should show up in brown pants with a red jingle bell superglued to his crotch, that does not mean that we need to discuss whether magical reindeer have magical jingle parts.”

“You were hoping I’d forget,” Blaine chuckled.

Kurt smiled.  “Yes, I was hoping you’d forget.”

“But I diiiiiidn’t,” Blaine drawled.  He stumbled again as Kurt stopped them at a crosswalk.  Now that they were standing still, he let his hand slide over Kurt’s hip and over the front of his pants.  “I bet you’d look hot with a jingle bell on your dick,” he whispered none too quietly.

“Blaine!” Kurt laughed, grabbing at Blaine’s hand.  “We’re in public.  Stop that!”

“But you would!”

“Yes, I would,” Kurt agreed.  “But not in public,” he whispered.  “We’ll be home in another block.  We’ll… talk about it there.”

Blaine lifted his head from Kurt’s shoulder and beamed.  “We get to talk about Rudolph?”

“We get to talk about  _ _my__  jingle bells,” Kurt said.  “Rudolph is still off the table.”

Blaine leaned over and kissed him, stumbling a bit but regaining his balance enough to stay upright.  “I like your jingle bells better anyway,” he murmured.


End file.
